the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Corazón de Ballena
|affiliation = • Old Pirate Crew. • The Oxventure Guild.|gender = Male.|eyes = Light Blue.|relatives = Lord Milquetoast.|image = DpU5XVwW0AAJQ G.jpg|Corazón - Level 3 Tumblr p1w16wOIaf1r5rfqvo1 1280.jpg| Corazón - Level 1 Tumblr p5ljiyNo7a1r5rfqvo2 1280.png|Percy Andy Brawl of the Wild (Profile).jpg|Andy|imagecaption = Official Corazón art by Bendix|marital = Single.|birthDate = Unstated.|birthPlace = Presumably Hertfordshire.|species = Human.|height = 5.9ft|alignment = Chaotic Neutral|killcount = 7 (As of A Fishmas Carol)}} Corazón de Ballena ''(formerly known as Corazón de León), is a Human rogue pirate and arcane trickster, with a love for thieving and adventure. He is one of the founders of The Oxventure Guild, and is the de facto leader of the Guild, a fact which he adamantly reiterates in Heist Society. Background: Born as Percival Milquetoast, Corazón grew up in a manor located in Hertfordshire with his father, Lord Milquetoast, who was quite contemptible, or informally "kind of a dick", as Corazón wished to leave his high society life behind and head to the seas to become a pirate. When he was a child, Percy had no friends and would often play hide and seek with himself, since nobody ever came to look for him, he became incredibly good at hiding and this would aide him in his stealth abilities later in life. It is not known when Percy ran away from his home, nor when he formed his first pirate crew. Appearance: Corazón is an average looking human male with dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and a dashing beard. He wears outfits with a range of dark colors and always has a rapier on his person. Come Quiet Riot, Corazón grew his hair out, reaching below his nape, and fashions it in a ponytail. He's also gotten what seems to be an octopus tattoo (But there's a rumor going around on the ship that it's not real) He wears an eye patch, switching it over the left and right depending on the day, or if he's been drinking or not. Personality: Corazón is a very brash, boastful and at times, obnoxious individual, he takes his status as a pirate very seriously and gets incredibly offended if someone accuses him of being an incompetent, substandard or even faux pirate. It can be assumed that his persona as a suave, smooth-talking rogue is mostly an act to cover up his deep insecurities, this makes him come off as slightly conceited. He often believes he's the best or coolest out of the group, and has a competitive side that is likely what inspired him to learn magic, as he was jealous of the others coming off as cooler than he is. Despite all his many flaws, Corazón has a softer side and will be kind to his friends on occasion, as well as occasionally setting aside his selfish wants for the better as shown in Quiet Riot when he refrained from killing the owlbear because Merilwen wanted to free it, and when he requested that the Chuul in A Fishmas Carol stop kidnapping people while they investigated the missing pearl. His main revenue stream aside from profitable quests is the making and selling of merchandise based on the Guild's adventures, however, it is unknown where he gets the materials or how he fashions these items. Fake Identities: Corazón has a number of fake identities and aliases throughout their adventure. '''Ron Pearlman ' He uses this identity in order to fool Katie Delacour into selling him the cursed pearl. John Pubman He uses this alias during "Bad Chair Day" in order to get furniture from the dangerous chair dealers. Equipment, Skills & Abilities: Armor: * Light Leather Armor. Weapons: * Rapier. * Hand/Pistol Crossbow. Tools: * Thieves' Tools. * Coil of Rope. * Grappling Hook. * Spyglass Inventory: * Bandolier of Vials * Beard Maintenance Kit * Hurdy Gurdy * Harmonica * Banjo * The Emerald Tear Skills: * Sleight of Hand. * Thieves' Cant. * Stealth. ** Investigation. ** Perception. ** Performance. ** Persuasion. Abilities: ''' * Grease * Minor Illusion * Mage Hand Legerdemain * Dancing Lights * Comprehend Languages Stats & Proficiency * Charisma - * Stealth - Feats & Talents: Feats: * '''Excellent Swordsmanship: '''Being a pirate, one of Corazón's skills is swordsmanship. Despite being the weakest of the group in terms of raw power output, he can make up for it with a blade. He is able to cut guards through their armor and slice them into pieces. * '''Superior Stealth: '''Even before developing skills in magical abilities, Corazón has become incredibly adept at stealth. He is capable of sneaking up on various guards to render them unconscious, and is even able to completely disappear in combat to hide from his foes. ** Such is his proficiency in stealth that he managed to flawlessly imitate Merilwen's own Mask of the Wild, a trait especially associated with Wood-Elves. The moment he made a ghillie suit it's as if he disappeared completely, as none of his companions, not even himself, know of his location. ** It should be known that when Corazón is high, his stealth skill significantly drops. * '''Charisma: '''While not always able to persuade people, he has shown to be capable of controlling the energy of the room. In ''A Fishmas Carol ''he was able to get the entire room of bandits and thieves to laugh at a man who "did not know" of a giant pearl, which none of them knew about either. He was also able to convince a bunch of kobolds that he was an illegal still inspector, despite the fact that illegal stills would not need inspectors, and despite that the fact that he sang loudly while making his way up to the still. Talents: * '''Expert Cook: '''Corazón is most likely the best cook of the crew. He made a sauce so good that it made a smelly, underwater temple be described as "amazing". Presumably, he is also the one that makes all of the food for the group's picnics. Relationships: Family & Relatives: '''Lord Milquetoast: Corazón and his father appear to have a very rocky relationship, the man seemingly only interested in having an heir to the Milquetoast legacy. Corazón very much dislikes his father and this is presumably why he ran away to live as a pirate. Old Crew: Not much is known about his relationship with his old crew, but due to the nature of Curly Joe's discussion about him with the other pirates, it appears that Corazón valued their friendship more than the others did, thinking him some sort of loser. He seemed to have quite a fondness for them, especially for Curly and Jack Crackson. Companions: Dob: Corazón seems to get along with Dob just as well as he does with anyone else in the guild, the two of them are often the ones who come up with a great many of the guild's plans in any given situation. Though they mostly get on well, Corazón does find one of Dob's quirks to be very tiresome, the constant mishandling of the money the guild makes, which makes him eventually announce Merilwen should take the job of guild treasurer away from Dob. They also both love "rock and roll", and the core pillars thereof. Merilwen: ''' Corazón and Merilwen's friendship started out with him infuriating her by his obnoxious attitude and his cruelty to animals, but throughout their adventures together she seems to have gotten used to his ways. Though Corazón can be quite annoying, he is still quite mindful of Merilwen as shown when he put an effort to reign in his swearing, believing it to upset her, and once more, putting aside a selfishly beneficial action just for her. '''Prudence: Despite her scary and intimidating nature, Corazón seems to take a liking to Prudence, even defending her when someone shows displays of racism and occasionally supporting her random acts of violence. Egbert: Corazón's relationship with Egbert is on a good standing. Though the pirate oftentimes finds Egbert's religious ways to be annoying, he puts up with them. Other: Flannery The Jester: When they first meet him at the beginning of Quiet Riot, Corazón shows almost immediate dislike towards him without any provocation. Though some of the other party members find him annoying, Corazón shows no interest in showing any sort of friendliness to the Jester. Alfred Strangetied: "Side-note: Will be expanding this later/tomorrow with the information I've compounded in the comments." ~JoSo. Quotes: * "I'm good at adventuring, but I lack the necessary Vengabus skills." * "Ho, fat merchant!" * "Can't make an omelette without poisoning a few guards." * "Listen, motherf*****!" * "Yes, surprise idiots! Guess who it is? Me. Corazón. That's right!" * "Stop giving me Black Spots?! I've had like four in the last five years! You're only supposed to ever have one!" (Corazón regarding Curly Joe's constant black spots.) * "Let's see who the best captain is now, you... idiot." * "Just as I thought, Paniaz. The pupil has not out-learned the master." * "Looks like your attack was avoided by the very man who was trying to avoid it." (Corazón regarding Paniaz's attack.) * "Does anyone want to go and talk to that "Adventurers Wanted" man? I imagine... not much will happen if we don't..." * "Your religion is dumb, idiot!" * "He did love his job, he loved it so much he had to shout at the top of his lungs about it. The true tragedy of the Watch Commander, he loved his job more than he loved his religion, and that's why all of you have to now take him into a jail cell and go into the jail cell with him and make sure he's in the jail cell together." * "I love how we run our plans by each other before we do them." * "Guys, guys, guys! They thieves. They bad men." * "That's right I use magic, what of it? It's cool. It's normal to me. I'm not freaking out." * "Egbert's going to have some amount of urine on him for the rest of this adventure, and we're just going to have to come to terms with that." * "Guys, it's dark in here... is that a thieves' sign?" * "I felt like it would have been clearly marked by the thieves' who want people to come to their thieves' market in thieves signs for thieves' to read... but apparently not." (Corazón, in regards to the obscurely placed thieves' signs.) * "Wander aimlessly through the sewers? I love it" * "You're getting the tip of this dagger if you don't stop giving our money away!" (Corazón threatening Dob.) * "This bad boy can hold so much oxygen." (Corazón flaunting the capabilities of a make-shift diving bell.) * "This is what the holiday are all about, guys. Good friends. Good food that we just horribly murdered ourselves. And a happy Cthulhu day to everyone." * "Okay, we need to fall in love with the guy who owns the tavern..." * "If someone's out there selling this to people, there could be hundreds of these chairs out there! We need to shut this operation down! And also steal all of their money!" * "Oh my God, what did I do? Why am I a chair?!" * "Oh my god... I me- I mean- I mean- CHAIR!" * "While you're shaking that person, could you also rob them for me?" * "You shut up about chairs!" (Corazón in response to a citizen disgruntled by the shouting at 3am.) * "We're going to have a talk later" (to Dob about his unwise spending of the guild's gold.) * "Well, we won't know unless we make them all attack Dob." * "I've got squirrels!" * "Sorry, just coming off of these berries man. I can't think straight. Whoooo!" * "I was just napping, why are there two Dobs?" * "I'm hugely capricious." * "I can't believe these people are standing in the way of me owning the Emerald Tear!" * "What, you painting with a shoe?" * "Learn how to paint, idiot!" * "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but would you like to possibly consider that your dad isn't real?" * "You made us pass by poor people, what the hell kind of party is this?" * "Oh... like a bee" (in response to Merilwen's "bumble is going to be buzzing" joke) * "Afford to lose your beloved leader? Weird thing to say." (In response to Merilwen and Egbert saying that he'd be fine and that they can afford to lose him) '*Technically non-canon because Corazón was upstairs when this was said and there was no way he could have heard them.' '' Trivia: * Corazón de Leon and Corazón de Ballena are Spanish for "Heart of A/The Lion" and "Heart of A/The Whale" respectively. * The name "Percival" means "To pierce the valley" * He is the only character to have a full name. * It's been stated that Corazón is able to maneuver and navigate his way back up and onto his ship despite being absolutely drunk. * Corazón is the only one in the group without Dark Vision. * It is implied that though he's quite proficient in cooking, his coffee making leaves something to be desired. * Though he has recently learned how to use magic, he is capable of performing Minor Illusion when Dob, a more seasoned magic user, cannot. * Corazón makes figures that he sells at the market. It is unconfirmed how he makes them, though they are quite possibly wood carvings. * Corazón is incredibly light on his feet and is capable of keeping his balance under extreme circumstances, as shown in "Quiet Riot" when he carefully makes his way into a church without falling over onto the grease. * Corazón apparently once blew the entire team's budget on a new sword and a mink coat. * He carries a small mirror to tend to his beard on the fly, it has a whale on it (as shown in Bendix's art) * Most of Corazón's plans revolve around watching Dob sleep. It is unknown when his fascination for Dob-watching started, but it seems frequent enough for others to call out. He states that it's because he thinks watching Dob sleep is "interesting" * Corazón has approximately nine pieces of jewelry, including his rings and earrings, but for Andy's costume he only has the rings. (This changes in later adventures) * He also has a tattoo on his shoulder/chest area and one on his wrist, these are quite possibly temporary tattoos. The tattoo visible on his chest is part of a larger piece. * He sometimes carries butter on his person, and presumably other cooking ingredients as well. * It's never explicitly stated how, but in A Fishmas Carol he is drinking coffee at Franklin's Flophouse, and presumably has this same coffee cup at the end of the campaign when they finished off the Chuul, that he is also drinking from which inexplicably has coffee in it despite them having gone underwater. A possible explanation for this is that he owns a sort of hybrid between a wineskin and a thermos. * Claims he can hold his breath for forty-five (45) minutes, though these claims are unverified. * He has a middle name that has not yet been revealed* ("I asked Andy this on a livestream and his answer was that it was a secret." ~Oxventuretwo)'' * He is fond of alcoholic beverages, and when drunk is a "happy" drunk. * He is known to be into books and reads quite a lot. * Has been known to eat mysterious food he finds in the forest. * While not proficient in hand to hand combat, he was able to knock a man out with one punch. * He invented a sort of peddling boat. * He owns a pub in Port Fairwind * He has gotten four black spots in five years. * He once tried to make up a spell called "Dissolve Bones" Behind The Scenes Trivia: * Andy was the first one to make a roll for their campaign in "The Spicy Rat Caper" * The eye makeup Andy wears during the D&D sessions is eye shadow/liner owned and applied by Jane, which she described as "Jamming it into his eye-sockets" * Corazón's backstory is incredibly similar to the first Pirates of The Caribbean movie, moreover, the outfit Andy wears during the D&D sessions also seems to have taken inspiration from Jack Sparrow. * Andy's "Corazón" outfit has changed about four times, albeit minor changes, until Bad Chair Day, his new outfit for Corazón has changed considerably, removing the beads and his bandana, he also now wears a wig for Corazon's longer hair. * Corazón's given surname "Milquetoast" is a term used to describe weak, timid or spineless people, popularized by comic strip character Caspar Milquetoast, a deliberate misspelling of a bland and inoffensive food dish. * Starting with A Fishmas Carol onward, Andy had changed the jacket he wore from a faux leather jacket to a more stylish blazer type, not unlike the jacket Corazón wears in the official artwork. * Andy stores his dice during the D&D games in a Haunted Mansion Music Box * Andy has had the most ability checks in their D&D campaigns as of A Fishmas Carol. Gallery: Tumblr p1w16wOIaf1r5rfqvo1 1280.jpg|Corazón de Ballena - Level 1 tumblr_p1w16wOIaf1r5rfqvo2_1280.jpg|Corazón - Level 1 alternate color schemes from artist Bendix DpU5YLOWkAAAfPX.jpg|Corazón - Level 2 alternate color schemes by Bendix tumblr_p2o318mhKJ1r5rfqvo1_1280.png|Dob disguises Corazón as the spider-tiger from artist Bendix Tumblr p5ljiyNo7a1r5rfqvo2 1280.png|Portrait of Corazón before he left his life as Percy behind by artist Bendix capture_077_28122018_151716.jpg|Corazón in the underground sea-church of the Chuul, art by Bendix and screenshot edited by the Outside Xbox team Andyfarrantlive.jpg|Andy Farrant as Corazón live @ EGX Rezzed 2018 AndyCorazon.jpg|Andy's selfie, playing as Corazón. AndyBrawlofthewild.jpg|Andy as Corazón at PAX East. Andy Corazon rings.jpg|Corazón's rings. Corazon.jpg|Corazón fanart by AgentSanta47 Hero of All Crims Night Framed.jpg|Fanart by AgentSanta47 depicting the "Hero" of All Crim's Night. References: Category:Human Characters Category:Pirates Category:Magic Users Category:Guild Members Category:Player Characters Category:Rogues Category:Arcane Tricksters